A search engine is a tool that identifies data items in a data source based on a data search request that is entered by a user. The search engine utilizes keywords or other types of constraints entered by the user to identify data items that are of interest to the user. Sometimes a search engine returns search results that include few if any data items because the data search request includes too many constraints. In such instances the user may remove constraints to increase the number of data items to returned; however, the user may not readily understand which constraints to remove because removing one constraint may result in returning too many data items and removing another constraint may result in returning few if any data items.